Best Present Ever
by Natsu is Awesome
Summary: On a cold winter's night, Erza had to walk away in defeat. Luckily for her, a certain summertime companion came along to warm her up... in more ways than one.


**To all of my faithful readers, sorry but this is just a shameless repost… I've been on imgur for to long…**

 **Well it isn't a complete repost, I'm correcting what was in this chapter prior, but I'm adding to it as well. So if you've read this already and don't want to reread it, you can go and skip to the second XxXx, that's my scene change. But I do recommend to give the whole thing a read through as the extra content will include references to the material stated earlier.**

 **I must still say thanks to whackybiscuit, Maximillian Havisham, and FanFictionHunter because they helped me create the original chapter. But a special thank you to whackybiscut for helping with the added scenes and FanFictionHunter for the summary.**

 **XxXxXxXx**

It was a cold snowy night, but that's to be expected on Christmas Eve.

The cold was never something he enjoyed, snowy mountains being a regular home to him and his guild, but with the atmosphere that the town was giving off. It made it seem like such a beautiful sight.

As he kept his gaze to the starry sky he didn't notice the woman till she passed him.

"Hey Jellal." Was the brief greetings from Erza.

"Oh Erza, what are you doing ou-" He stopped short when he did a double take at the naked figure in front of him. Like any true gentleman, he turned his head away, covered his eyes behind one hand, and pointed at her with the other.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" Was his eloquent reply.

"Hm, oh, it was part of our game. I wish you a Merry Christmas. Now if you'll excuse me." Erza walked away at the end of her sentence.

Before Jellal could stop her to ask what the hell she had been doing, or even hand her his coat to prevent frostbite. Another voice interrupted him.

"Hey Erza, wait up!" A voice out of sight requested. When it turned the corner and saw the duo it greeted Jellal as if nothing was wrong.

'Well at least he's not naked.' Jellal thought. He was about to greet the pink haired man before he was beaten to the punch.

"Natsu, what are you doing? You are to go back and enjoy the game immediately. Gray ordered me to walk home naked. He didn't tell anyone to come with me." Erza ordered. Apparently she still hadn't sobered up that much from her time walking through the freezing snow.

"But I am, the king ordered my number to go and make sure you got home without getting hurt or sick." Natsu lied. It's not like she'll be sober enough to remember to ask the others about this tomorrow, and he wasn't about to incur her wrath by saying he was worried about her. Thankfully Lucy sent him out on an 'errand', so he could make sure the knight wouldn't do a Cana and get hypothermia. Moments like those he wanted to hug the blonde till he cracked a rib.

"Really? Well, as long as it follows the rules." Erza seemed benevolent enough to accept his reasoning without further questioning.

So with that he walked up next to her and made himself as hot as he knew Erza could handle. The effect was instantaneous. Erza immediately latched herself onto his body, and the shivering she didn't even know was there disappeared. As well as all the snow in a five foot radius.

This scene was far to strange for the Heavenly Body user to watch. With a farewell he went to go and find something to drink to forget about/help repress this strange moment. Maybe Erik had some alcohol hidden somewhere back at camp. But while he had the ability to still remember this he wouldn't hesitate to say he was happy that someone was looking out for Erza… and that Natsu was a terrible liar.

When the two ends of the red spectrum started to walk to Fairy Hills. The heat gradually got more and more intense. Though it was due to embarrassment more so then want.

As they walked Erza was hugging her body into Natsu's. While it wouldn't bother him in any other situation. The knight was currently rubbing her bare breasts against his right arm, directly above where the bandages could dull the sensation. If he didn't know her any better he'd of said this was on purpose.

While Natsu did know Erza. Her drunk half was one he truly had no idea about.

'Why isn't he doing anything? I hate his denseness so much right now!' Erza internally raged.

Apparently she had much less perception of her surroundings when drunk. The heat the Dragon Slayer was radiating still felt like a nice and cozy blanket to the Re-quip mage rather than the scorching inferno that any other person would feel.

'If this won't get anything from him, then I guess I just have to step up my game.' Erza really was competitive in achieving what she sought. Even after drinking enough to make Bacchus tipsy. Such was the will of Erza Scarlet.

With her goal in mind she readied her plan… and a few backups.

 **XxXx**

Natsu was proud of himself for not having his face as red as his fire in this current situation. What is the situation you might ask? Why, Erza being in his arms as he held her in a bridal carry, but that wasn't what would make any person blush. It was that he had given her his jacket after she expressed being cold, but she left it open which meant her girls were still exposed to the world and pressed right against his chest.

You might be wondering why he was carrying her as well. That was all part of Erza's plan G, not that Natsu had to know that.

When showing off more and different parts of her body while in his clothes failed to gain his attention, however it did expand the heat pocket, she was able to trick the Fire Breather that she hurt her foot when she 'tripped' on the cobblestone path to her dormitory.

'Just look straight ahead and not down.' Natsu chanted in his head. It was his mantra so he could retain his head on his body, and not be mutilated by an angry drunk.

It seemed Ankhseram was smiling upon the boy as he was actually able to reach her dorm room without looking down. Well, without Erza noticing.

'Just a couple more steps then you can go home lock Happy out and deal with your no-no thoughts.' Getting a 'better/less perverted' sex-ed lesson as a child from Erza and Mira after getting one from Makarov may have given birth to some psychological problems. Well, Erza started it so who better than her to take care of it.

'Crap, just a couple more steps and he'll leave.' The knight usually wasn't one to panic, but Erza knew what Erza wanted. And a target escaping her grasp isn't something that she would tolerate, no matter what state she was in.

She was pleasantly surprised out of her anger-panic mix of thoughts when the rosette didn't just leave her off at her door and wish her goodnight. He actually went into her room to set her on her bed.

Which would have been the end of their night if the Fairy Queen didn't hold a death grip on his scarf. Keeping his face close to her eyes shrouded by red locks.

"E-erza?" Natsu knew that something was up. Erza was always direct. She never was the type to beat around the bush. Which made him unbelievably terrified at this instant. 'Crap, crap, crap. What happened? Did she notice the staring? What did I do? I don't wanna die!'

His reasonable train of thought was completely derailed by her next action, as well as his sense of balance.

She had had enough of this. It was no matter that her blood alcohol level was high enough to kill a small horse, she was Erza Scarlet. The strongest female mage in Fairy tail, arguably the entire continent of Fiore. She was always powerful and imposing. This would be no different. So with the resolve she crafted from her years of wizardry. She would tackle this problem head on. With that in her heart, she flung the Dragon Slayer over her and onto the other side of her bed, straddling him when he landed.

"Listen here, I have been trying to get you to pay attention to me all night, and you haven't even batted an eye, so since your skull is so thick I have no choice but to tell you straight out." Her cheeks were a brilliant red. Whether from the alcohol in her system or what she was about to say, it was unknown.

"I LIKE YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL!" To strengthen the quickly diminishing courage she had. She screamed her words from the top of her lungs. Luckily for her, the other inhabitants of Fairy Hills were either in deep sleep or partying elsewhere. That might have been to much embarrassment for her to handle if that information got into the hands of a certain White haired demon.

… It had been five seconds and Erza still didn't get a response. She feared for the worst as she finally was able to look her crush in the eyes.

Apparently the Dragon Slayer was unable to answer her question due to one simple reason.

Rough movement at high speeds always results in one outcome for any Dragon Slayer.

Natsu was lucky enough to not have puked the bed when he impacted after gourging at Lucy's party earlier.

So as the Dragon Slayer was reeling back from his motion sickness. The heartfelt words of the knight were lost to him in the feeling of disgust… That is before he was slapped across the face and brought out of his stupor by an enraged drunk with a glare that would scare the devil.

"Natsu," His shivering stopped when he heard her tone, he was far to scared to move. "Did you hear a single word that I told you?"

The thought of lying never came, as he would rather keep his organs in his body and not on a sword, so he vigorously shook his head no.

"... ***sigh*** It's of no importance." She had poured her heart out and didn't even get noticed. This would certainly be remembered as her worst Christmas ever.

Natsu might be dumb when it comes to math, science, english, anything that taught in school… pretty wide variety of things really, but when a friend is feeling bad. You can bet everything that he would stop at nothing to help them stop their pain.

"Erza." He was calling out, he wanted to know what it was that was obviously plaguing her mind.

Her silence was painful to him. If she didn't open up to him then he couldn't help her. That feeling was the worst in the world, and it was magnified by the fact that it was the Titania herself that was in this shape.

With nothing to go on he just did what usually worked. He held her closely in his strong arms.

She didn't fight it, but she didn't hold to him either. She just stayed motionless. His caress not changing her mood to any different state.

He could tell that she had to have said something personal for her to be in this state, so he only found it fair that he do the same.

"You know, I get how you feel Erza. Whenever this one thing happens to me. It always hits me like a punch from Gildarts to my gut." He left out what it specifically was. He needed to hear her voice so he left it up to her to ask what it exactly was.

Her curiosity got the best of her as she asked what it was that caused the unshakable man to seek solace.

"It's embarrassing to say, but it usually revolves around you." That got her to stiffen like a board. "I know that sounds kinda stupid, but when I see you cry or shake it always makes me feel like I have to help you get better. No matter what."

She moved up to look at him. Her hair had blocked her eyes from him once again, but he could tell that she had tears in them.

'How could I be so stupid to make her cry.' Natsu would kick himself about this for the rest of his life.

"So tell me what I did wrong, let me stop both of our pains and let me protect you. Like you always do to me and everyone in our family." He was preaching to god for her to listen to him. He needed for her to be happy again. When Erza was like this she wasn't the one he knew, she was the one that needed to be protected. This wasn't how she was supposed to be. Erza is a strong valiant warrior. She was supposed to kick his ass whenever he did something stupid.

So no matter how long it would take, he would help her regain herself.

"Natsu..." The voice was so sad and hopeful. He would to do anything in the world to make what she wanted to happen."You're such an idiot." The tears moved past the cover of her hair and a smile was on her face.

He nearly asked her once more what it was that he did wrong, but he was cut off before a syllable could come out. His eyes widened in shock at what happened.

Erza Scarlet was kissing him.

It took her a few seconds before she withdrew. Natsu was frozen the whole time as his brain had yet to restart until her lips left his.

"Erza?" He had no idea why she just did that. He was the happiest he ever was, but he had never been so confused in his life.

She went from angry to sad to a weird sad/happy mix and then just up and kissed him. The only coherent thought he could create was one sentence. 'What goes on in the minds of girls?'

As Natsu was contemplating what every man wonders of women. Erza was mortified at what she did. Was it that she was so drunk that she wasn't in control of herself? No, she was in complete control, the only thing that happened was that she did what she rarely does. Act without thinking.

To salvage what was left of their friendship, Erza was about to lie and denounce what she did and pin it on the booze. But before she could do anything, she was the one who was surprised.

This time Natsu Dragneel was kissing her.

While she had dreamt about this scene countless times. Thoughts and Reality were two completely different things.

Just as he was about to pull back, his pink hair was pulled on as he was yanked deeper into the kiss.

They didn't notice how long they were kissing before their lungs burned for the need of oxygen.

With gasps they both looked at one another. One Fire Mage grinning like an idiot. One Re-Quip mage nearly crying tears of joy.

Unfortunately Natsu is Natsu and misinterpreted that with sadness. Causing him to freak out.

Though it was swiftly cut short with another quip about him being dense and pulling him into another tongue battle.

When the lip lock broke he only asked one thing.

"So does this make up for me making you sad?"

'He has such an adorable puppy dog face.' Was the only thing Erza could focus on… That is until a darker part of her psyche came up with an ingenious plan.

"No," His face looked as if his soul was shattered. "But" Erza continued "if you spend the night, then I'm sure I'll have no qualms in the morning. Sound fair?"

"Of course." Was the instantaneous reply.

The two only smiled at each other and held the other close.

 ***DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING***

The clock had struck 12:00 AM

Natsu only whispered this into his bed mate's ear at the sound of Kardia Cathedral's bell chiming.

"Merry Christmas, Erza."

"Merry Christmas Natsu."

With that they both drifted off to sleep with the same exact thought

'This is the best present I could have asked for.'

 **XxXx**

The morning was serene, filled with a beautiful sunrise, a pristine new blanket of snow, and birds chirping a wonderful melody… until a sword hit the tree they were perched on and made them flee in terror.

"Ugh, what happened last night?" Having enough alcohol in her system to kill a small horse really resulted in a wickedly bad hangover.

Eh, the past didn't matter right now. She just wanted to push herself deeper into her warm body pillow… When did she get a body pillow again? Maybe it was a gift from the Christmas Eve party.

'Wait, what body pillow has arms that securely wrap around you?... Oh shit.'

At that moment Erza screamed as she tried to leap from her bed. Somewhat succeeding, breaking away from the man's arms, but getting caught in her blanket and ending up in a heap on the floor, conking her head and making her headache that much worse.

Trying to shake off the pain, she pushed herself back up to her feet. Summoning a sword and pointing to the man in her bed.

"Erza, what the hell's going on?" Natsu yawned out, rubbing the sleep from his eye. 'What got her so riled up.'

Erza, the magnificent and battle-hardened warrior she was, dropped her sword and started trying to ask what he was doing in her bed but cutting herself short each time.

It took her a second to realize Natsu was looking down with widened eyes. As she looked down, she couldn't help but squeal in embarrassment. She was showing him **everything**. What's more, she had his coat over her body.

From her crouched position, covering herself in her blanket, she finally was able to ask Natsu why they were in the same bed, and why she was naked.

"Oh, you don't remember? Well I guess all that booze can mess with your memory. We-"

Natsu nearly told her the events of last night, but then something better came to mind. 'She pulled my leg, so what's the harm in doing the same to her.' He had to fight the grin attempting to form on his face.

"-got married." Oh this would be priceless.

Well, fainting certainly wasn't what he expected. Her face was so red that it actually made him feel warm when he checked if she was okay.

Now that he had time though, he could think, did he want to put her back on the bed and let her just call it a dream, or go as far as he could with this and get her back for making him worry?

Well the answer was perfectly obvious.

 **XxXx**

Erza caressed her head as she woke. "Ugh, what happened? God, that was a weird dream." She felt something cool on her left hand. She pulled it away and saw a metal band on her ring finger.

A wedding ring.

Natsu could literally hear her world shatter from his spot in the kitchen. Okay, he might have been getting in over his head, but he was lucky that Erza had rings in her armory. It'd be pretty awkward to go through the girls in Fairy Hills and see if any had a ring in Erza's size.

Erza came into the dining area, fully dressed in her blouse, skirt, and boots, but since she was so out of it Natsu was able to greet her with a peck on the cheek.

Erza's face grew bright, but she didn't pass out this time. "We-we-we-we-we-we-" Seeing as she wasn't going to finish that sentence anytime soon, Natsu decided to take the lead.

"Are a couple? Yeah." There, now he could say that he told her the truth and she couldn't deny it and harm him, that badly, for the prank.

Every synapse seemed to short-wire in Erza's brain as she was twitching and stuttering.

Honestly this was now starting to scare Natsu. He was originally gonna give her a great breakfast, he may or may not have stolen from Fairy Hill's pantry, and call her those names he read from Lucy's book. Like sweaty, deery, gore-gious… thinking about it now, he may have misread it.

Wow, those scenes make a LOT more sense now.

As Natsu was mulling about in his head, Erza finally rebooted. If this really happened, it wasn't a bad thing, quite the opposite really. But she'd like to remember it, so she'd probably ask Wendy or Porlyusica for something to let her regain her memory.

Her pupils changed to hearts and she gained a pervy smile on her face.

She grabbed him by the belt and yanked him close.

Natsu was surprised that Erza was doing anything except being a blushing/stuttering mess.

"Well, since it's still Christmas day, why don't I open my present?" She grabbed his zipper and slowly brought it down.

Until Natsu grabbed her hand and looked at her freaked out. 'What the hell is going on, her and Mira didn't talk about anything like this in those 'secs-edd' classes.'

Something happened before he could tell her it was all a prank, but that they were really dating.

"Oh, I get it, the big dragon wants to open his present first." Her perverted blush seemed to grow. "Well then how's this?" Her body shined as she re-quipped. "How do you like it?"

Erza now wore one band on her body. It was a crimson strip of cloth that covered her nipples and areola, winding down her body to her legs, and covering her core. Folding up right above her privates into a bow, with a tag that said 'Property of Natsu Dragneel'.

 ***THUD***

This time it was Natsu's turn to pass out.

Oh, this would be one hell of a situation to defuse once he woke up.

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **Hope you have an awesome Christmas or whatever you celebrate. N.I.A :D**


End file.
